Class Change!
by FlamingDoritos
Summary: Yet another short person asking yet another stupid question. Something that only a big brother can answer... OscarKieran...sorta...


A/N: Okay, so whenever I play Path of Radiance, it's always chapters 17 and 21 where EVERYONE changes classes. All my paladins and magicy people (except Soren) in chapter 17, and everyone else but Rolf in chapter 21. I'm not sure why this happens; it just does. So anyways I was playing the game for the first time in forever (I've never had to hit reset so many times in my life; Zihark kept on dying when he was ten points away from a class change. Curse you, warrior class!) and I started laughing about class changes because I had had dinner, and eating makes me hyper. So…I started thinking about stuff like this. Rolf asks too many questions. And of course, it's got yaoi. I'm FlamingDoritos, what do you expect?

* * *

_**CLASS CHANGE**_

A FlamingDoritos Production

"Oscar?"

The paladin sighed and rolled onto his side. _Right_ when he thought he'd get some alone time with Kieran, too…

"Yes, Rolf, what is it?" he asked

"I have a question," the archer stated. Kieran groaned and peeked over Oscar's shoulder.

"What on _earth_ do you _want_?" he groaned. "_You_ are supposed to be sharing a room with Janaff. Why are you _here_?"

"Because I have a question," the boy replied. "And I'm curious."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Oscar asked, catching Kieran's hand as it crept around his waist and squeezing gently. The axe knight smiled and nestled against the other man.

"No, it can't!"

"What is it!?" Kieran half-shouted. "Just spit it out so we can sleep!"

"How do you do it?" the archer said quickly. Oscar's cheeks turned pink and Kieran managed to hold back a snort.

"H-how do we do what, exactly?" Oscar asked.

Rolf sighed exasperatedly.

"Change classes!" he nearly shouted. "In the middle of yesterday's battle with Daein I was in a group with Mist and Zihark and Boyd and one after the other they _all_ exploded in white light and then they were all wearing something different when I could see them again and Mist could use swords all of a sudden and Zihark landed like _ten_ critical hits in a row and I think that Boyd thinks that he's a girl now because he's got a big poofy thing around his neck!"

Kieran burst out laughing at this last comment. Oscar sighed.

"Rolf, when you gain enough experience, you'll find that a mini apocalypse occurs. During this mini apocalypse, time stops only for you. During that time, your wounds all close and you realize that you're fashionably challenged. Because of that, you become very self-aware. Because you are very-self aware, you run off and grab clothing that is more suited to your lifestyle. During that time, some people realize that they have strength points and decide to grab a weapon while they're at it. Others happen to find something lying around and spontaneously learn how to use it once they touch it. Once they get back to the battlefield, time starts again. It's a very complicated thing. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. Trust me. Now go to bed, Rolf."

"But…but…" Rolf looked semi-freaked out. "But what if I _don't_ know what to do!?"

Kieran sighed. "Rolf, if _I_ can do it without any problems, don't you think that you can? Honestly?"

"Well…I guess…but…"

"If you're really that worried about it, why don't you go talk to Shinon?" Oscar suggested. Rolf shook his head.

"No, because I think he must have gotten hurt while he was training because I heard him and Rhys in his room and he was saying something about Rhys doing a really good job and how good something felt. So I figured that I'd leave them alone," Rolf replied. Kieran's face immediately matched his hair and he buried his face in Oscar's shoulder.

"Rolf…that was a very good thing you did," the redhead muttered. "Now go somewhere else. Trust us…changing classes isn't that hard. Now go to sleep. Janaff will be wondering where you've gotten to."

Rolf sighed and nodded, and the moment the door shut, Oscar jumped out of bed and locked it. Kieran laughed as the lance knight dove back into bed and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"That had to have been the most ridiculous thing you've ever come up with," he murmured, kissing Oscar's neck. The green-haired knight laughed.

"Blame it on dinner. As much as she's improved, Mist still isn't fantastic."

Kieran laughed and Oscar kissed him.

"Great," the redhead replied once they pulled away. "Now…can we sleep? I'm tired."

"Aww…but I thought we were gonna have some fun tonight," Oscar purred. Kieran smirked.

"It'll have to wait. Goodnight."

Oscar sighed as Kieran nestled against his chest. "Sleep well. I love you."

())THISISACRAYON))

Outside the door, Rolf's right eye twitched.

* * *

A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Ugly? French? Purple? A mosquito? OPINIONS, PEOPLE!

By the way, I'm taking pairing requests. Leave it in your review and I'll get back to ya ASAP.


End file.
